The King of the World
by Little Disaster
Summary: Y entonces, cuando Scorpius le decia que quería ser el rey del mundo, Draco lo cargaba sobre sus hombros y le daba vueltas, mientras su hijo reía a carcajadas y cerraba los ojos. Regalo del día del padre a Draco. Mención de AS/S.


**Nada es mio.**

**Les recomiendo la canción "I'll nerver forget you" de Birdy, para leer :D Ahora si, los dejo leer.**

* * *

Scorpius le sonrió una vez más con aquella sonrisa infantil, pero con un deje de astucia marcado levemente. Draco le devolvió el gesto, no muy seguro de lo que su hijo pediría hoy.

Justo cuando el rubio mayor iba a preguntar, Scorpius abrió la boca.

—Quiero ser el rey del mundo—pidió con tono serio.

Draco no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa. Hace unos días, Scorpius quería ser medimago, ayer quería ser auror y hoy…quería ser el rey del mundo. Soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto Draco.

A modo de respuesta, Scorpius alargo sus pequeños brazos hacia su padre. Draco dudo un momento; dentro de unos días, su retoño cumpliría 6 años y Draco ya lo consideraba algo mayor como para que lo esté cargando. Su padre, Lucius, jamás lo cargo en su vida, ni siquiera cuando nació. En cambio, le enseño a mostrarse frio e indiferente.

Pero Draco no era Lucius. No, él besaba a Scorpius en la frente todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, aunque el pequeño ya estuviera más que perdido en sus sueños. Él trataba de alentar a su hijo en lo que quisiera ser, aun por más ilógico que sonara. El no era su padre, él era mil veces mejor.

Draco se inclino un poco y cargo a Scorpius, llevándolo encima de sus hombros. El niño soltó una risita de sorpresa y cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar al jardín de su mansión por su padre. Draco daba vueltas y vueltas, agarrando firmemente a Scor para evitar que se hiciera daño, dejando soltar risas de vez en cuando al escuchar los ruidos que su hijo decía.

— ¡Soy el rey del mundo mágico! Arrodillarse ante mí, súbditos—grito en un momento Scor, y Draco no pudo evitar corregirlo mentalmente. Él no era el rey del mundo, era el rey de _su mundo._

Astoria observaba silenciosamente con una sonrisa en su rostro como sus dos hombres pasaban un buen rato, pensando que estos días no estaban tan mal como su suegro llegaría a pensar. Decidió salir de su escondite y unirse a su esposo e hijo, dando igual de vueltas y dejando salir nubes de humo acompañadas de burbujas de colores de su varita.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

— ¡Tú dijiste que podría ser todo lo que quisiera!— grito el adolescente desesperado.

—Pero no esto, Scorpius— ataco su padre.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué sea homosexual o qué sea Albus Potter con quien estoy saliendo?— pregunto Scorpius, tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Draco suspiro, sinceramente, no lo sabía.

—No me molesta tu sexualidad, me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho y lo hubiera tenido que descubrir por mi cuenta— respondió su padre, un poco cansado.

—Nadie te mando a hacerlo— bufo Scorpius— Hasta el señor Potter se lo tomo mejor de lo que tú te lo llegarías a hacer.

Antes de que Draco tuviera tiempo de decir algo más, su hijo salió de su despacho derramando lágrimas. En ese momento, el ex Slytherin se sintió la peor persona del mundo por no saberse explicar bien, pero él no era un Hufflepuff, que va, ni un Gryffindor era.

—No tuviste que hacerlo tan difícil— hablo por primera vez Astoria, con la voz temblando a causa del llanto.

Draco la miro una vez más y salió de la habitación

+.+.+.+.+.+.´+.+.++..+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.

Scorpius recorrió todos los pasillos con rapidez, preguntando por informe a cada persona que se encontraba. Cuando por fin le dieron la información que tanto quería, se dirigió a la habitación 23.

Todo el ambiente le resultaba enfermo. Independientemente de que estuviera en un hospital, el lugar no era el mejor para quedarme más de dos horas a la semana, pero él lo tendría que hacer y quien sabe cuantas semanas más, pues su padre acaba de sufrir un accidente con las pociones que fabricaba su empresa.

— ¡Papá!— exclamo en cuanto entro al cuarto.

Sin embargo no se encontraba solo; a su lado estaban los, que Scorpius suponía, eran los medimagos, quienes lo vieron con un poco de lastima. Sin escuchar protestas por parte de las enfermeras, se acerco hasta donde estaba su padre y le tomo la mano.

— ¿Cómo…cómo esta?— pregunto Scorpius mirando a las personas de blanco.

Todos parecieron intercambiar miradas para ver quién se lo diría. Finalmente, el medimago más viejo se aclaro la garganta, acostumbrado a dar este tipo de noticias.

—Hijo, tu padre está muy grave. A menos que suceda un milagro, es imposible que llegue a mañana.

El mundo del rubio se vino abajo con esas palabras tan simples. Los doctores parecieron notarlo, porque salieron de la habitación acompañados de Astoria.

—Scor— murmuro débilmente Draco.

—Papá.

— ¿Todavía quieres ser un auror?— pregunto débilmente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los recuerdos golpearon la mente del menor.

_Su padre riendo; su padre regañándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro, para el enojo de su madre; su padre negando con la cabeza y diciendo que será todo un Slytherin; las lagrimas de su padre al ver a Scorpius marchar a Hogwarts (bien disimuladas, por supuesto); su padre cargándolo en los hombros y dándole vueltas, mientras su madre reía…_

—No, quiero ser el rey del mundo— dijo Scor, con una sonrisa y llorando.

—Tú no eres el rey del mundo— aclaro Draco, su voz cada vez menos audible— eres el rey de _mi _mundo. Te amo Scor, aunque nunca lo demostré demasiado, a ti y a tu mamá. Cuídala bien, que tú todavía eres joven—y cerró los ojos, para no volver a abrirlos.

Scorpius soltó un grito desgarrador, provocando que sus los medimagos entraran de inmediato. Su madre lo abrazo y lloro con él, diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Pero para Scorpius nada lo estaba.

+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.++.+

El pequeño castaño salto a los brazos de su padre, recibido por una alegre carcajada del rubio. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por las vueltas que Scorpius le daba, gritando que él era el rey del mundo. Scorpius sonrió y lo corrigió. Su pequeño Draco era el mundo de Albus y de él.

* * *

**¿Final demasiado amargo? El fic empezó alegre y semitermino triste xD. Dios, hasta yo solté unas lagrimas al escribirlo T.T. Para aclarar, el hijo de Albus y Scorpius es adoptado, que eso del embarazo en los hombres me confunde un poco. **

**Bueno, este es un regalo para Draco del día del padre, que acá en México es el 17, y de paso también de su cumpleaños, que me atrase tanto que no le pude hacer uno correctamente.**

**Lamento si Draco es demasiado OoC, pero creo que todos cambian al tener un hijo, para bien o para mal, y Draco es de los primeros :3**

**¡Feliz día del padre a los papases de todo el mundo! xD **

**PD: Por cada review, un Draco disfrazado de pavo aparece en su casa ;) Que mejor que un maldito pavo sexy, y hasta doradito :D**

**Atte.**

**Little Disaster ;)**


End file.
